


Shut Up Sammy

by WaywardDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Brothers, Comfort/Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s01e10 Asylum, Heavy Angst, Hotel Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDemons/pseuds/WaywardDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Asylum, right before Scarecrow. (where I imagine "wincest" starts taking place(again?)) Dean is upset with Sam's words and the fact that he tried to kill him, but he's trying to ignore it. Sam won't let him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Sammy

Dean entered the shabby hotel room without bothering to look around. He saw a bed, and went straight for it. He threw down his bag of a few choice weapons and clothes and followed hurling his body next to it. Sam came in next, his face twisted in a scowl after the rather quiet car ride from the asylum. He could still hear his words echoing around, and could tell that they were lingering around with Dean as well.

He shut the door behind him, flipping on the light and receiving a deep groan from his brother in protest. Sam shook it off, there was nothing he could say. He had apologized, he had said he didn’t mean any of what he said, but even he knew that was a lie. He meant it, every word. Dean was always so quick to obey a man who showed little to no care about their wellbeing other than to help him fight against the evils of the world.

Sam threw his own bag on his own bed, he sat on the edge, looking over at his brother. Dean’s eyes may have been shut but Sam knew that he was still awake. He could tell by the still heavy breathing, and the way his eye lids moved ever so slightly.

“Dean come on, let’s talk about this.” He said, his hands folded neatly in his lap. When Dean didn’t answer Sam kicked the bed, forcing Dean to pry open his eyes long enough to give him a death glare. “I will not let you rest until we talk about this. About what I said. About what I did.”

“What is there to talk about Sam? You said what you said that were done. It’s just another job under the rug. Let’s sleep and forget about it.” Dean rolled to his other side, showing Sam a peak of his back where his shirts were riding up. Dan hugged a pillow to his chest, but his eyes were open now. Sleep seemed like the last thing he was going to do.

“I can’t.” Sam said in a small voice. He cleared his throat, looking down at his hands and picking at dirt under his nails. “I- I can’t do it like you and dad do. I can’t just forget that I pulled the trigger on my own brother.”

“Well lucky for you I can forget it. So shut up and go to sleep.” Dean didn’t turn to his brother, he didn’t move. He lay there hugging the pillow to his hurting chest and thought about his brother’s words. About how his own flesh and blood tried to kill him only hours before. He knew that he was under some spell, some ghost hoodoo, but still, it hurt him in ways Dean hadn’t let himself get hurt.

Sam looked up, eyes drinking in the form of his brother before him. “Dean.” He said barely over a whisper.

“Damnit Sam.” Dean sat up, throwing the pillow against the head board and jumping to his feet. He stood towering over the younger brother, but it wasn’t anger in his eyes like it was in his voice. It was something else, something Sam hadn’t seen in a while. Something Sam had started to think was gone from his brother.

Dean didn’t say another word, instead he walked away, peeling layer after layer of his clothes off until he stood in just a t-shirt and his boxers. Rips and holes were found in most his clothing, even the shirt he wore now, from the salt round fired at his chest. A few drops of blood caked it to his chest and with a huff he entered the bathroom.

He turned the shower water on, letting the steam rise and fill the air around him. After ripping off his shirt and stepping out of his boxers he climbed into the shower. Suddenly the weight of today fell upon him. He felt tired, sore, hurt, and like tears were on the brink of falling from his eyes. Once again they had searched for their father, only to once again not find him.

Dean didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open, he didn’t hear it shut, and he didn’t hear Sam sigh as he thought of what he was going to say. Despite Dean and his need to play everything cool he could tell something was wrong, that today wasn’t just another job. “I am sorry.”

“Are you- Sam really? I am in the shower!” Dean yelled, though he knew Sam couldn’t seem him through the white curtain, he still cupped his dick in his hands.

Sam chuckled, “I can’t leave it like this. Dean just let it out. Come on. I can take it. Trust me, whatever you’re thinking isn’t worse than the things I’m already telling myself.”

This time dean let out a loud laugh. “Sam I told you I don’t want to talk about this.” Dean leaned against the tiles, letting the water do its job at washing away his blood and salt from his chest.

Sam leaned against the counter, folding his hands in his lap again. “And I told you I don’t care. We need to talk about this. You’re obviously upset.”

“That you keep bringing it up.” Dean shut off the water, but stood, feeling the few drops in his hair trail down his back. Sam shoved a towel into the shower, just a hand, not peaking inside. Dean ripped the towel from his grasp and wrapped it around his waist, holding on to it tightly before throwing open the curtains.

Sam stood, holding his ground inches away from Dean. Dean scoffed, pushing his brother aside so he could exit the bathroom. Dean followed the trail of his clothes back to his bed and opened his duffel, searching for a new shirt and boxers to sleep in.

Sam joined him in the room, sitting on his own bed but watching his brother intently. “Stop it.” Dean said, not looking up.

“Stop what?” Sam pleaded, his puppy eyes on. Dean finally looked over at his brother, but instantly regretted it as he felt his walls crumbling due to his eyes.

Dean shook the water droplets from his hair, “Stop watching me like I am going to snap or something. I’m fine. You looking at me like that makes me want to snap.” Dean turned his back to his brother, his hands on his hips as he tried to calm his beating heart.

Hands linked between his, reaching for his bare stomach. Dean wanted to pull away, wanted to run from his brother’s grasp but something deep inside him made him stay. Sam hugged him tight from behind, his hands flat against his older brothers abs. he drank in the smell of him, of sweat and grime that still hadn’t been washed off. Sam too needed this. He hadn’t been this close to his brother in a long time, too long.

“Sam.” Dean started to protest, he had his angry big brother voice on, but Sam didn’t move. Instead, he squeezed him tighter, hearing the bones in his back pop against his chest. “Sam.” His voice was softer now, as if finally accepting his brothers embrace. Sam couldn’t help but smile against Deans shoulder. His lips barely touching his damp skin.

“Its okay Dean, I got you.” Sam whispered. He trailed kisses from the base of Deans neck to his shoulder, hands finally moving across the waist line created by the towel. “It’s okay.” He cooed again, his fingers working the towel until it fell to the floor.

Dean felt exposed, he was exposed, standing bare ass naked with his brother pressing behind him. Sam kept repeating “It’s okay.” As if Dean needed reassurance for the actions taking place. He didn’t. This wasn’t the first time he found himself in this position, this wasn’t the first time Sam was trying to take care of Dean after a rough day.

Dean struggled to let himself melt into Sam’s touch. Struggled to allow himself to turn around and cup Sam’s face into his. But Sam didn’t, little brother Sam melted into Deans kiss. Dean kissed with such passion and hunger he couldn’t help himself. Sam didn’t hesitate to open his mouth, to allow access to tongue. And Dean didn’t waste any time to play with it. His tongue danced against Sam’s in such a familiar state.

Sam’s hands dug into Dean’s back, pulling at his skin, and yet pushing himself into his brother. Suddenly they both became aware of the obstacle in their way; Sam’s clothing. Dean and Sam both worked quickly at removing each layer of Sam’s clothes. Deans hands raked up his brother’s chest, pulling his shirt up along with it.

Dean threw it to the side, and groaned when his fingers found Sam’s belt and struggled to take it off. Sam laughed, helping his brother and sliding the leather through all the belt loops and dropping it to the floor. Dean pushed his brother on the bed, watched him bounce a few times but their eyes never left one another.

Dean fell to his knees, pulling his brothers pants off him leg by leg and throwing them with the rest of his clothes. Sam lay there, just as defenseless and naked as his brother. Dean licked his lips, soaking in his brother’s helpless form. “It’s okay Dean.” He said again, reaching and pulling his brother back to him by the neck.

Sam kissed Dean gently at first, his tongue licking Dean’s bottom lip. “Tease!” Dean growled, gripping his brother’s wrists and pinning them above his head. Dean ground his hips into his brother, feeling the both of them grow harder with each slow and hard thrust. Savoring the skin on skin contact.

Sam bit his lower lip, holding back the moan that wanted to escape. Dean’s touch was like drugs, sending shivers of ecstasy throughout his whole body. Dean stopped, pausing and hovering just above his brother’s body. His lips stopped moving, his tongue back in his mouth. Short quick breaths forced his lips to part, and the breath against Sam’s heated and sensitive skin was too much.

Dean jumped off his brother, sanding on his feet and stepping away from the young panting boy. “Dean.” Sam pleaded, sitting up. Once more the puppy eyes were locked on his, needing his brother’s body pressed against his once more.

Dean gripped his brother’s long hair in his fingers, and pushed Sam’s head towards his cock. Sam instantly opened his mouth and licked the top of his shaft. Dean groaned, pulling his brother away just enough so Sam could take him in. Sam used his hands to guide his brother into his mouth, but Dean didn’t want to be so gentle.

Dean smashed his brother forward, hearing the choking and gagging sound coming from him. Dean leaned his head back, holding his brother in place for just a moment longer before pounding is cock in and out of the poor boy’s mouth. Dean groaned forcing his brother harder and faster against his length. Sam’s hands snaked around Dean’s thighs, gripping tighter with each thrust deeper.

Spit fell from Sam’s lips and covered the ground below them. Sam kept his eyes shut, letting his brother completely control him. Deans fingers pulled and yanked at his hair any time he tried to offer to do anything himself. And he knew better. Dean was holing up pent up anger and other emotions and he knew Dean needed to let them out somehow.

“Look at me!” Dean groaned, slowing his movements down to a snail’s pace. Sam looked up, tears streaking down his face from the lack of air Dean had previously provided him. For a moment Sam could have sworn Dean’s eyes were black, but he quickly shook that thought from his mind and kept his lips wrapped around his brother. “Did you miss it?” Dean asked, allowing Sam’s lips to take a moments break from gliding against his length.

Sam nodded the best he could with Dean still holding his head. “I missed it. Fuck your mouth feels so-” Dean thrust Sammy down his length and held him there. “Damn.” Dean shoved him farther, hearing Sammy gag once more, and yet Sammy flicked his tongue ever so slightly, but enough to drive Dean crazy. “Good, Sammy.” Dean let him go, listening to Sam gasp for breath as drops of his saliva still connected them.

Both of them panted, out of breath. Dean finally untangled his fingers out of Sam’s hair, patting it down and forcing it to stick to Sam’s sweaty head. Sam continued to look up at his brother, eyes flickering shut and tears still falling from his eyes. With his thumb Dean wiped the tears from his face, taking a moment to be gentle with his brother. Sam leaned into his touch.

“You didn’t-“ Sam started, but Dean already knew what his brother was going to say. He hadn’t cum. Dean was full aware. He had forced Sam to stop just before he could, needing to drag this out. Savor every moment he could.

Sam didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Dean had gripped his waist and helped him flip to his stomach. Dean fell to his knees, spreading the young boy’s cheeks apart in front of him. “I missed this too.” Dean spit on the tight hole in front of him. It was obvious no one had been here since he had. He toyed with it, using his pointer finger to tease it.

Sam bit the sheets below him, trying to stifle the moan attempting to escape his lips. Dean spread him farther apart, leaning forward his tongue ready to taste his brother. Sam couldn’t take waiting, he pushed his ass up and made contact with Deans mouth. Dean laughed, but kept working his tongue feverously to get his brother’s ass ready to take him in.

He slid one finger inside Sam’s barely ready asshole. It was tight, and Dean tired hard not to hurt his little brother. Sam one again pushed against him, begging for more. “Slow down Sammy. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I need it Dean.” Sam said through clenched teeth.

Dean laughed again. “Yeah? Let’s see if you can handle another finger.” Dean withdrew his finger replacing it one again with his tongue. He spit again and this time tried to push two fingers into the tight hole. They went in with ease. Sam was ready, open and needy for his brother to fill him.

Dean stood, his fingers still pumping in and out of Sam’s asshole. Sam groaned with each thrust, and pushed his ass up so Dean could go deeper. In a quick fluid motion Dean pulled his fingers out, looking at the small gaping hole left behind. Dean laughed, taking a step back and looking at the image before him.

Sam lay with his face down in the bed, the sheets were messed up, pulled down from where Sam had gripped them, and bit them into his mouth. He was on his knees, ass sticking out in the air ready for Dean to enter him. Dean slapped Sam’s ass, leaving a rather large red print instantly against the stark white of his skin.

The only sound in the room was Sam’s heavy breathing, the soothing sound. “Sammy.” Dean rubbed at his red hand print, soothing the stinging he knew he had left behind. Dean griped his dick with one hand, pumping it and pressing the tip of it against Sam’s hole. Sam waited, growing slightly nervous as Dean drug out the process.

Dean sunk into Sam slowly, agonizingly slow. So slow that Dean felt his orgasm rising inside of him.   Sam squeezed around his brother, groaning as each inch filled him. “Dean,” he groaned, trying to press himself against Dean.

Dean pushed him back down, “Slow down Sammy, you’re so fucking tight I don’t want to hurt you.” Sam loosened his hole, relaxing and trusting Dean like he had so many times before. And Dean sunk deeply into Sam before he could stop himself. “That’s it Sammy. Relax. Big brother’s got you.”

Dean thrusted deep into his brother, feeling Sam shake and quiver under him. Faster in and out. His legs slapping against Sam’s sweaty skin on skin against each other. Moans and groans left both men involuntarily.

Sam reached under himself, gripping his throbbing cock in his hand and stroking it, matching the speed of his brother’s thrusts. “Dean I’m- I’m.” And Dean stopped, his cock deep in his brother. “Why?”

“Not yet Sammy. Not yet.” Dean cooed, he pulled out of Sam. Bending down and planting a kiss on one cheek.

“Dean please.” Sammy turned to his back, looking up at his brother with his legs still spread wide so Dean could enter him. Dean smiled down at him. With his large hand he gripped Sam’s cock in his hand, stroking it until he could see the pre cum oozing from the tip. “Dean.” Sam moaned.

Dean plunged his own thick cock back into his brother. Sam’s back arched at the sudden fullness he felt. Dean continued to stroke Sam’s cock as he thrusted in and out. Sam worked himself, matching Dean’s thrust for thrust. Faster and harder they went, deep groans and moans leaving both of them as they felt their release rising inside of them.  

Dean watched as Sam’s face twisted and as he clenched his eyes shut. Dean felt Sammy clench and stop moving against him. Dean watched as streaks of white liquid left his brother’s cock. And Dean knew that he could finally cum himself. He didn’t stop thrusting, despite Sam’s protests. Sam was offering to let Dean cum in his mouth, but Dean wanted to watch his cum drip out of his brothers stretched hole instead.

Dean looked up at the ceiling, feeling the rush of an orgasm take over his body. Sam was back to helping, grinding his ass so Dean could fill him more. Dean felt Sam’s cock starting to harden again and this only fueled Dean. Harder Dean pumped, Faster. He screamed as his hot seed pulsed from his cock. He withdrew, and Sam being the good little boy he was started to push the hot stick sweet seed of his brother out.

Dean collapsed next to his brother, if he thought he was tired before, nothing compared to the tired he felt now. His breaths were still coming out hot and fast. He closed his eyes and let his orgasm finally wash away, his cock still twitching in need and desire for his brother. Dean had years of pent up need to take out on him, but for tonight it was a good start.

The bed dipped and rose as Sam finally stood, his legs wobbly and almost giving out from under him. He bent over, catching his breath and silently ordering them to stop twitching under him. Dean leaned on his elbows, watching Sam. “Where ya off to?”

“Shower.” Sam mumbled, standing up right and leaving the small room. Dean heard the shower start but was too tired to join. He rose though, reaching for his boxers and slipping them on before diving back into his own bed. And let sleep consume him while the sound of Sam’s shower soothed him.


End file.
